The Light After The War (The darkness after death)
by Oswin Cadwin
Summary: Nico di Angelo is in high school with Will and (almost) all the seven. Lots of unexpected things happen, including...well, just read to find out! SOLANGELO. Themed after Gaea, at a school. Plus, they sorta ditch the school for a while...just sayin'. RENAMED. A note: This was my first story ever, I keep it on here just for nostalgia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! My head is spinning with ideas for stories! Here's a new one for you. It's all Nico!**

 **Plus Will.**

 **SOLANGELOOOOO!**

Nico wandered the halls of the school. He had absolutely no idea where his next class was, as he had no bothered to check his schedule.

"Hey, Nico!" Will called. Kids around them snickered, and Nico ducked down lower. He knew that they knew about him and Will.

Finally, Will caught up to him. "Hey, death boy. Don't worry about them. C'mon, your next class is all about Greek mythology and myths in general. Should be fun, right?"

Nico sighed in relief. At least he knew where that room was. "You're a lifesaver, Will. But how-"

Will smiled. "I may or may not have memorized your schedule."

Nico rolled his eyes and walked to his next class.

As soon as he sat down, class started.

"Hello, class. I am Ms. Abernathy."

The class stared straight ahead. Nico ducked down in his seat.

Miss Abernathy continued on about the Greek beliefs, blah, blah, blah, all stuff he already knew.

"Can someone name one of the Greek gods?" she asked.

One kid raised their hand. "Um, Prometheus?"

Nico smirked. That was a Titan. Duh.

The teacher shook her head. "That was a Titan."

That? More like he. No one else raised their hand. Finally, Nico did.

"Yes, um…"

"Nico di Angelo."

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo?"

"Hades."

A kid laughed. "Of course goth boy knows that!"

Nico stood up. "I'm not goth. And I know more than one. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Demeter, Hecate, Persephone, Janus, Thanatos…"

His list continued on until he had named about thirty of the gods. He stopped then. The class stared.

"You wanna hear them in Roman, too? Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto-"

The teacher spoke up. "No, Mr. di Angelo…"

One of the kids smiled. "What's he gonna do now, speak Greek?"

Nico turned to her. "Entaksei, tha to kanw, kai egw tha, kanw Latinika, para poly. Thelete na akoysete ayto?"

The class was silent. Nico sat down. "I'll translate that to Latin, Italian, or English."

The teacher looked at the clock. "Um…class dismissed."

The teens got up and filed out of the room, staring at Nico and talking to their friends. Nico literally ran into Will as he got out.

"Whoa, Nico. Hold up."

Nico ignored him and kept walking. "Time for lunch. Don't wanna be late. Goodbye."

Will kept up with him. "Nico, one, your lunch is a grape, and two, showing off in mythology class? Nice."

Nico sighed. "Will Solace, if you don't leave me alone right now, I will make myself melt into darkness. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay. I'm gonna leave now. Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2-6 out of 7 arrive

**Aw, you guys…you're making me blush. I already got 3 shaya, (That's Arabic for followers) 1 favorite, and 51 views…overnight! Thankies to all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO**

After lunch, which was, as Will said, a grape, the school let the kids have some free time. Nico wandered aimlessly everywhere, avoiding the glances and whispers all around him.

"Hey, look, it's the show-off."

"How does he know three languages? He's, like, fourteen."

Not for long, Nico thought. His birthday was next week.

Nico heard something more familiar.

"Hey, Nico!"

Nico spun around, banging into a locker in the process.

"Ow…gods, Hazel, did you have to freak me out?"

Hazel hurried over. "Sorry, I just really wanted to let you know…I'm staying here now. And, well, so is everyone else. Except for-"

Hazel's voice cracked. But he knew what she meant. Leo still hadn't returned, and they'd pretty much given up.

Hazel sighed. "Anyways, Percy and Annabeth tried to spend their last year at Goode, but Percy got rejected. They still have that grudge over the band room fight, you know? So Annabeth stayed with him, and I called them, and I was like, 'Hey! You can go to Nico and Will's school!'"

Nico smiled. "So, let me guess…everyone followed your lead?"

"Yes."

"Hm. So how are you, anyway?"

"Great! And getting here was fun. Frank turned into a dragon, and at one point, something freaked him out. It was some loud banging, right as we were crossing over a river. And Percy just made the water catch us, and we all got soaking wet, and then we got back on shore, and-"

"Look, Hazel, I'm sorry to interrupt your story of catching a dragon to school, but I have to get to my next class."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye, Hazel." Nico laughed and started walking to his next class. Ugh, he hated algebra. When he arrived, to his dismay, the class had almost all the same students as his mythology class.

"Hey look, it's goth boy. What's he gonna to now? Spout of random math answers?"

Nico fought the urge to raise a whole army of skeletons, hold him to the ground, and run him through with his stygian iron sword.

The next forty minutes were a bunch of useless math facts, chattering of useless students, useless practice problems, and other useless things.

After that class, Nico once again, quite literally, ran into Will.

"Will Solace, are you going to keep doing this all day?"

"Yes, and tomorrow, and the next day."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Solace."

"Hi, Will. Hi, Nico," said a voice behind them. Will jumped a foot in the air, while Nico stood perfectly still and turned around.

"Hey, Jason."

"So, did Hazel tell you-"

"Yes."

Will looked confused. "Wait, what?"

Nico sighed. "Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Frank are staying here for school."

"That's great!"

"Mm-hm. I'm gonna go to my dorm."

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3-Mr McShizzle Rides Again!

**Hey again, I have non-stop ideas for this story! So if you're one of my Harry Potter readers, don't get jelly! I just have better ideas for this one! Read on, shaya!**

 **P.S. This is like a TON of Solangelo FLUFF! Yippee!**

The next day, after running into (several, annoying, non-stop chattering) people, Nico finally was alone.

Or so he thought.

About five seconds after he thought he was safe, Will walked into the almost-abandoned corridor.

"Hey, death boy.

"Okay, if you're gonna keep calling me that, I swear-"

"Fine! Hello, ambassador of Pluto."

"Oh my gods…"  
Will leaned against the wall beside Nico and gave him one of those annoyingly adorable smiles. Nico rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Will touched his arm, causing a feeling of tiny jolts running up and down his arm.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Okay." Will put his arm around him.  
"Fine, I give up."

Will laughed a laugh of pure pleasure, which made Nico want to laugh with him. Then they stared into space in silence.

Suddenly, Nico heard a loud yell. He jumped, pushed Will's arm off him, and ran to the noise.

"NICO! OH MY GODS! NICO!"

It was Hazel. He ran faster than ever, wondering what had happened.

"Hazel? Hazel, are you okay?!"

When he found her, she was laughing, crying, and shaking all at the same time.

"Nico, it…he…Leo's alive! He came back!"

Nico's eyes grew wide. He stared at her in disbelief.

"It's true! We're returning to camp in an emergency celebration. Chiron told us that Leo would explain the story…oh, Nico, it's just so…so…" she started crying again, tears of joy streaming down her face. Suddenly, Will came running down.

She looked between Will and Nico.

"Where were you two, anyway?"

"None of your business." They said at the same time. Hazel just laughed again and had them follow her out to the courtyard.

Frank the Friendly Eagle was perched on the fountain, staring at them all. Piper was running around in circles, so overjoyed it was insane, yelling, "THANK THE GODS! THANK THE GODS!" over and over. Jason was hovering in the air, watching Piper with a look of contentment on his face. Percy was sitting in the fountain, watching water run up and down his arm. Annabeth was reading a book.

Upon seeing the missing three, everyone except Jason got on Frank the Friendly Eagle and rode off into the afternoon sun.

"You know, I could of just shadow-traveled us there.

Frank gave a little sigh, as though saying, 'Why didn't I think of that?' Will said 'No' automatically. Everyone else-except Annabeth, who was still reading-started talking rapidly about Leo.

After an hour of talking, crying, (Hazel and Piper) and laughing, they arrived at their familiar, strawberry-smelling home. Hazel jumped off so fast; she tripped and almost fell on her face, but thankfully Frank dumped everyone off and caught her before she did.

"Wow, thanks, Frank," mumbled Percy, rubbing his noggin.

Annabeth glared at Frank. "You made me lose my page."

Jason shook his head sarcastically, still hovering. "You monster."

Hazel smiled and ran for the entrance. When she got there, she gasped. And Nico saw why.

There, down Half-Blood Hill, was a teen boy with scorch marks on his face, arms and legs.

Leo.

And by his side, spinning and laughing, was a young, pretty girl with long caramel hair.

Hazel started hyperventilating, jumping up and down. Frank and Nico grabbed each of her arms and settled her down, and then everyone started down the hill. At first, they walked, but then everyone broke into a run, shouting and yelling. Leo turned from the laughing girl and saw them, and broke into a smile.

"Come to papa!" he called, laughing. In a split second, Piper and Hazel ran into him with so much force, they knocked him over, and everyone fell like dominos. For once, Nico didn't mind the physical contact, as long as he was with his friends. Leo set his hand on fire and punched the air, cheering.

Finally, the crew was complete.


	4. Chapter 4-Angel of Music

**So, how did you like that last chapter? I don't write ending notes; it ruins the feeling in the story. I have to admit that I cried a little bit when I wrote that one…eek! And I cried when I wrote this one, too. Oh jeez, it's saaaad! Why am I writing this?!**

After a few minutes, Leo had everyone sit down by the fire with him to hear his story.

"So, I was like, flying on Festus, and I died,"

Hazel let out a yelp.

"Hazel, I'm alive, aren't I? Anyway, somehow that cure fixed me up, and I crashed on Calypso's island-"

"Completely ruined my beach!"

"Do you really care? You never have to go back! And anyway, I picked her up, and she was like,"

"You were so late! Gods, Leo!"

"Well actually, it was like-" Leo made his voice go very high, "Oh, Leo! Thank you! Ahhh!"

Calypso snorted. "Yeah, right."

Leo finished his story, telling them about their first landing in Florida, which neither of them even tried to reach, and continued until the dinner horn sounded.

"Oh, great! C'mon, guys, I'm starving!"

Calypso put her hand on his shoulder. "You're always starving."

Leo laughed and put his arm around her waist, and they walked to the dining pavilion together.

Nico was glad to see Leo so happy. He knew that he'd always been a loner, with no sibling with him on the Argo II or a girlfriend.

Hazel touched Nico's arm. "They look so happy together, don't they?"

Nico just nodded and kept walking.

Upon reaching the pavilion, chaos erupted.

Leo burst into flames at his table, and Calypso, who was sitting with him, was laughing about something. The Apollo cabin wanted to come up with a song about Leo coming back from the dead. The Athena cabin was having a debate on how many people came back from the dead still normal.

"Well, there's Leo, and then there's Sam and Dean Winchester-"

"Oh, don't be silly Annabeth, Sam and Dean aren't real!"

"They are to me! And anyways, I think-"

Nico shook his head and turned to the Ares table. They were all betting on which animals they thought Frank could turn into.

"Nuh-uh. I am not going to turn into a giant hog again."

"DO IT! DO IT!"

So he turned into one, smashing half the table in the process.

Nico sighed and turned to his table. Hazel was quietly eating. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Isn't it all so great?"

"Yeah," said Nico, sitting down, "It's great. Except for we have to return to school tomorrow."

Hazel snorted. "Screw school. Leo's back! I'm staying here."

"Then I will, too."

Will came up behind him. "Nico, you wanna hear what the Apollo group has so far for that song?"

"Not particularly."

"Thank the gods, because we got nothing! Can you meet me out at the fire tonight?"

Hazel giggled. Nico glared at her. "Fine. And Hazel, not one word out of you. Not. One. Word."

Hazel shook her head, still giggling. Gods, Hazel, he thought.

After dinner, they all gathered at the camp fire. Will was leading the songs, with two of his sisters in the background, playing guitars.

After singing all the normal camp songs, Will started taking suggestions. And after those, he did something new.

"I nominate Nico di Angelo to lead the next song."

Nico made a million frantic 'no' gestures, but apparently having a Hades kid sing was something everyone wanted. Nico knew why Will said that.

A few weeks ago, when Nico was walking down the halls of the school, he had been mumbling an Italian song. He knew no one could understand it, and that was something he liked best. But Will had heard, because Nico had passed by his locker. So that was how he found out.

"Okay, Nico, get over here."

Nico shook his head. He started speaking rapidly. "No, and I never will, and si puo dimenticare di me mai saliare li a tutti-"

His words melted from English to Italian. Hazel tapped him on the shoulder. "Nico! You're speaking Italian again!"

Nico stopped and sighed. Will looked around him.

"Anyone have any idea what he just said?"

Everyone shook their head. Hazel pushed Nico to where Will was. "Will told me." She whispered.

Nico sat grudgingly on a bench. "Will Solace, you must enjoy torturing me."

"Nah. I just wanna hear you sing again. Go on!"

Nico sighed. No escaping now. He started to sing one of the songs he knew best.

"I don't know where I'm at, I'm standing at the back, and I'm tired of waiting.

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down.

I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Not ready to let go, 'cause then I'd never know what I could be missing.

But I'm missing way too much, so when do I give up what I've been wishing for?

I shot for the sky; I'm stuck on the ground! So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Oh why am I going down, down, down? I can't find another way around, and I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found…

I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground! So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.

I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down! I thought I could fly, so why did I drown! Oh, it's coming down, down, down.


	5. Chapter 5-Embarrassment x 500

**I'm on rapid-fire for this story! No need to fear no updating! Except for Jan. 28-Feb. 1. I'm on vacation then, so…be patient!**

 **Enjoy! And this one is MAJOR fluff. Just sayin'. And also, thanks to the person who wrote the Disney Song head-canon…**

Nico stared at the ground. He couldn't believe how much that song described his life.

The whole camp was silent. Will's eyes were swimming with tears, along with everyone else.

Nico wanted to shrink into nothing. Will stared, and it was just like that for a while, Nico staring back at Will.

Finally, Will spoke.

"Nico…that was amazing."

Nico kept staring at the ground, forcing himself to stay calm.

"I mean, seriously, I've heard that song before, but you-"

Nico stood up and ran to his cabin. He could hear Hazel's voice behind him.

"Nico! Nico, what's wrong?"

He slammed the door behind him and pressed his back against the wall. Why had he agreed to that? He sat on the edge of his bed. The words of the song rang in his ears.

 _I shot for the sky, why did I drown?_

He put his hands to his forehead and lay down. Hazel banged the door open.

"Nico! Are you okay?"

Nico looked at her and shook his head.

It seemed that she had read his mind. "That song…you know that one because…oh, Nico…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hazel. It's just…that's the first one I thought of. I'd forgotten what it meant to me."

She sat down beside him. "Hey, Will's still waiting at the fire. You gonna go?"

He nodded and stood up. He went to the fire and stood beside Will.

"Nico, that was incredible singing. I mean…really. How did you even sing it with that feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine by me. C'mon, let's just walk."

Nico followed Will around camp. When they got to the Apollo cabin, Will stopped.

"If you guys actually sing that song, I swear-"

The Apollo cabin exploded into song.

"SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, MY OH MY! WHY IS WILL SO SHY, COME ON, JUST KISS NICO!"

Will clenched his fists. "You guys are so dead!"

Nico blushed and looked down.

Will started shouting again. "You'll be dead by morning!"

One of the other boys spoke. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"You know! If you don't, we will wake up the whole camp and get them to sing it."

Will turned to Nico. "Any ideas?"

Nico nodded and grabbed Will's arm, and they disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6-The Kiss

**Hallo! I'm so so so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated! I had to pack because I'm going on vacation! We leave tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry! *Dodges bricks* Oi, watch it!**

When Nico and Will opened their eyes, they were by Long Island Sound, knee-deep in the water.

"Seriously? Here, of all places?" Will asked.

"Hey, at least we're not in China. That happened once."

"Nico di Angelo…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like saying it. Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo…"

"Would you shut up?"

Will smirked. "Sorry. Victory Angel, like that better?"

Nico flinched. "Don't translate my name. Please, just don't."

Will sighed and sat down on the beach. Nico sat beside him and stared into the starry sky.

"Ignore my half-siblings. They sing at every chance." Said Will, laying his hand over Nico's. Nico turned his attention to Will.

Gods, were his eyes always so blue? Nico thought. They're brighter than Jason's or Thalia's.

Will and Nico kept staring at each other. Then, suddenly, Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and kissed him.

Nico almost had a heart attack right then and there. But then he just went with it.

There was a sudden shout from a cluster of trees. Then four voices cheering, and four pairs of feet running back to their cabin.

Will broke apart. "Those jerks…Nico, any revenge ideas?"

"I'm on it." Nico stood up and disappeared into shadows. Those spies would never get away with this…

When he emerged, he was in the Apollo cabin. A girl screamed and jumped back. Others spun wildly, and a group of boys reached for their bows. A young girl ran out, yelling that a monster was in their cabin. Nico disappeared and reappeared next to Will. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him, and he stumbled.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked, a worried look on his face.

Nico nodded. "Just…too much shadow-traveling. I got them back, though. They thought I was a monster."

Will laughed. "Nice. C'mon, we should get to our cabins."

Nico and Will walked over to the Hades cabin. Will kissed Nico on the cheek, and then Nico went inside.

Nico collapsed on his bed, and Hazel started asking questions.

"Was it fun? Why was there singing? Are you okay? Did he kiss you?"

"Gods, Hazel! Let me breathe!"

Nico answered her questions one by one. He could tell her anything. She listened intently. She laughed when she heard about the Apollo cabin fiasco, and she jumped up and clapped her hands together when she heard about the kiss.

"I knew it! Yes, yes, yes! I knew it!"

Nico just laughed and laid back. Pretty soon, he was asleep.

 **Not my best. I don't know what you think of it, though! Please review, and suggestions are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7-Screw Jason

**Hallo, friends!**

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING. I have a serious disease called…*cue dramatic music* writer's block. Please forgive me for too much fluffiness or whatever else I write that is insanely boring and cliché! Allons-y!**

The next day was chaotic…thanks to Jason.

When Nico told him the next day-hey, the guy had been there for him during the (shudder) Cupid incident-Jason immediately jumped up and started shouting, "OTP! OTP!"

Nico face-palmed. "Don't tell ANYONE else."

"What about Hazel?"

"She already knows."

"Leo?"

"Gods, no!"

"Piper?"

"Maybe."

"…Percy?"

Nico's eyes got wide. "Don't you FREAKING dare."

"Fine…Piper!" Jason ran off, leaving Nico to awkwardly stare and wonder if he should shadow-travel Jason to the bottom of the ocean and then leave him there.

Someone grabbed Nico's hand. He jumped and turned around and came face to face with Will.

"Hey, I'm not that scary, am I?"

Nico relaxed and smiled. "No. What's up?"

"Eh. Nothing. Just last night."

Nico stiffened. "What about it?"

"I don't know. Just…thinking."

Nico moved closer to Will. They just stared, just like last night, but this time Nico kissed Will first.

Nico heard Jason shout.

"See, guys? I told you! OTP!"

Nico stormed over to Jason, Piper and Leo. "CAN I NOT FREAKING KISS SOMEONE WITHOUT ANYONE WATCHING?!"

Jason arched an eyebrow. "What about last night?"

"Will's siblings. Four of them."

Piper and Leo smirked.

Jason smiled. "You heard the man! Leave Solangelo in peace!"

Will snorted. "You seriously made up a ship name?"

"Well…actually, Annabeth did. I just joined her."

"WHAT?" Nico and Will shouted in unison.

"She just did it randomly…but then we decided to ship it. And, well, so did Piper. And Leo. And-"

"I get it," Nico sighed, "all my friends ship me with Will."

"Not all of them. When we bring it up, Percy starts ranting about how he's not your type or whatever. What's that about?"

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all! Go away, seriously."

The annoying trio finally left.

Nico sighed again and walked the other direction, closely followed by his boyfriend. Time for some demigod training.


	8. The Final Chapter

**Hey, I'm ba-ack!**

 **Here is your chapter, my lovely followers! There are so many Solangelo shippers out there! Yayzies! Sorry, but this is your final chapter...**

The next day, everyone went back to school. The Leo celebrating was over.

It was pretty normal-a.k.a. boring-until a Friday afternoon in February.

It was the day before Valentine's, which Nico did NOT find exciting at all. Everywhere he looked, he saw that stupid stereotype of Cupid. Will found it all great, though.

"How do you not like Valentine's day! I mean, it's great!" Will kept asking.

"One word: Cupid. Now stop asking."

"Don't hold onto that! I mean, that was a Percy thing. There are no more Percy things...right?" Will tilted his head.

"Cut it out!"

"Hmph. Fine. Just so you know, everyone is getting together for a 'Sweetheart Night' at Annabeth's dorm, and I told them we'd be there..."

Nico cursed and rolled his eyes. "I really don't know why I date you sometimes."

"Eh. See you at five o'clock!"

FIVE-TWENTY

Nico slipped through Annabeth's door, and was immediately attacked.

"Pay up, Percy. I told you he'd come."

"Di Angelo, you are twenty minutes late."

"FINALLY."

Nico rolled his eyes and went over to Will. "Why did you tell them I'd come, again?"

"No idea." Will smiled at him. "C'mon, we're starting a movie!

"Ugh."

The movie was something really sappy about a boy and a girl slowly falling in love and whatnot. Nico almost fell asleep. He was able to bear it, though, because of the following:

1) Leo almost set the couch on fire.

2) Frank turned into an owl on accident, after Hazel kissed him.

3) Annabeth yelled at Percy after he soaked her in water.

4) Will had his arm around him the whole time.

Nico looked over at Will and smiled, purely enjoying everything. He kissed Will, certain that everything was better, as long as he had him.


End file.
